Hylians Then and Now
by Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand
Summary: When Menma is discovered that he is part of the clan trying to destroy the Village Hidden in the Rice Patties, things take a turn when a girl appears out of no where. 1st story ever!


**Hylians Then and Now**

**Me: OMG! My first fanfiction! XD**

**Naruto: Why's that so exciting? It's just a story.**

**Me: It's not just a story. (starts becoming very passionate) The first story any author writes on here is their first stepping stone into the greater community of…**

**Naruto: Zzzzzz. (fell asleep during speech)**

**Me: DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! (whacks Naruto with a blunt katana, he doesn't wake up)**

**Link: What I think she means to say is that she doesn't own Naruto or the Legend of Zelda.**

**Me: But I DO own my OC's. Now, onto the story!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Naruto, Tenten, and Neji all gasped when they saw Menma's shoulder. They were sent to take him to the Land Hidden in the Rice Patties and what do they find out about him? He was one of the thieves that were trying to burn down the village. He had a purple tatoo on his arm and shoulder that proved it.

"I tried the clan's secret technique that's supposed to rid you of all your memories," Menma explained. "-but something went wrong, and after a couple of hours everything just started flooding back."

"How dare you lie to us," Naruto growled. "How could you-" He was then interrupted by the sound of a flute. It was playing a song that only Menma knew how to play.

"What's that noise?" knew how to play.

"What's that noise?" Tenten asked Neji as he activated his Byakugan.

"It's coming from that corner," he told everyone right before they were seeing what he saw, a golden glow. The glow started getting brighter and brighter until they had to shield their eyes.

"What is it?" Naruto asked no one in particular. The glow then started to get dimmer and dimmer until everyone could see what, was there. A girl was standing there. She was wearing a green tunic over chain mail and a green colored shirt and pants. She had brown boots hanging on to her legs by belts, a brown arm guard on her left arm, a brown belt around her waist with a pouch on it, a decorated blue shield on her back, a purple hilted sword in its scabbard under her shield, a green hat on her head, blue hoop earings, blue eyes, and blonde hair that went to the middle of her back with half of it in a pony tail. The stangest feature about her was her ears; they were pointed. The flute she was playing was also strange because it had three triangles making up a bigger one on the mouth piece.

"I told you two we would make it on the first try," the girl said out loud, totally unaware of her surroundings. Everyone was confused until a little blue ball of light with wings appeared from under her hat and her shadow came to life, forming an black and white imp with a stone mask, red hair and eyes, and blue lines running on her limbs.

"Okay, you win," the blue light told the girl in green.

"She told us, Navi," the imp replied, revealing the blue orb's name, told her. At that instant, Tenten pulled out many shiruken and threw them at the girl. The girl instantly reacted by grabbing her shield, pulling it off her back, and blocking all the flying weapons.

"What do you want?" Neji asked as he also prepared to attack her.

"I am just here to rescue my ancestor," the girl replied. "That's all."

"Who is your ancestor?" Manma asked. The girl's ear twitched slightly and her face was filled with shock when his voice reached her ears.

"You, Toki," the girl said. Everyone looked at Menma like he was insane. The girl then started playing a different song. As the song continued, Menma was surrounded in a gold glow, though not as intense as the other one was. When the glow disappeared, everyone but the three who just came gasped. Menma was now wearing the exact same clothes, armor and weapons as the girl except he was wearing a tight, white leotard instead of the pants and shirt, he had a different type of arm guards on both arms, and he didn't have chain mail. His hair was also shorter and blonder.

"I remember everything, Lindyn," Menma told her as he got out of bed, injuried fully healed, shocking everyone in the process, and hugged the girl.

"Link, you remember!" Navi cried as she flew over to him, confusing everyone.

"Menma, what's going on?" Naruto asked, forgetting that he was made at 'Menma' eariler.

"How could I've forgotted everything?" 'Menma' asked himself. "This is Lindyn, the imp is Miranda and the fairy is Navi."

"Hey!" Navi greeted them, unable to wave herself as the other two girls waved.

"And my real name is Link," Men- I mean Link, told them. All of them gasped again.

"Why should we trust him?" the man in the room (who hasn't said anything up until now) asked them.

"The mark is completely gone," Neji said as he looked at Link with his Byakugan.

"That mark appears when Hylians lose their memories," Lindyn explained. "I saw it on my brother, so that's why I know. They tend to gather in large groups." She then turned to Link. "Toki, do you still have the Ocarina of Time?"

"It's over here," Miranda told them as she floated over to the nightstand. She saw an orange ocarina and waved a hand over it. It glowed black before it turned into a seven holed blue ocarina with the same mark near the mouth piece like Lindyn's flute. She picked up the instrument and handed it to Link.

"Thank you," Link told her as he accepted the ocarina. "This ocarina allows me to travel through time when I play a certain song. That's one of the reasons I'm the Hero of Time."

"And this flute, known as the Flute of Space, allows me to travel through different dimensions," Lindyn explained. "That's why I'm the Hero of Space."

"How'd Link get here, then?" Tenten asked, not understanding their logic in the least.

"Back in our dimension," Link started, "-I'm only 12 years old. The only way for me to travel through dimensions is if I pull the Master Sword from its resting place." Link then pulled out the sword from his back to show the others. "It makes me become seven years older and transports me into this dimension."

"That's incredible!" Naruto exclaimed. He then noticed Lindyn looking at him oddly.

"Lindyn?" Navi asked.

"Is he?" Miranda added.

"Could he be?" Link added.

"I'm pretty sure," Lindyn said at last. "-but there's only one way to be completely right." Naruto shut his eyes in fear of pain and fear of what Lindyn might do. Pain never came as all he felt her do was brush his blonde hair behind his ears. He heard everyone gasp as he opened his eyes.

"The chosen race of the goddesses," Lindyn began explaining. "They are the Hylians. You are of pure, royal Hylian blood, just like Toki and I." Naruto then reached for his ears. They were pointed, just like Link's and Lindyn's were. He felt tears come to his eyes, but shook it off and ran to the door.

"Naruto, wait!" Tenten cried, but Naruto jumped away before he could hear her.

"I'll go after him," Miranda told the others. "I'll be faster since it's nighttime." She then floated out of the house and merged with the shadows, disappearing at the same time.

Meanwhile, near a stream not far away, Naruto was looking at his reflection. For the first time, he saw his true ears. His hair had grown over them a long time ago and since he never bothered to comb it, he had not found out until Lindyn pointed it out. He felt a few tears rushing down his face, but didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Naruto," a girl's voice said behind him. "That's your name, right?" Naruto turned around to see Miranda.

"Yeah," Naruto said sadly, wiping his tears away and looking back at the stream. Miranda sat next to him and thought of a way to cheer him up.

"You're still yourself, no matter what you look like," Miranda told him, but Naruto didn't react. "You see this pendant?" she asked as she held out a distinct orange and black pendant. Naruto looked, nodded, and reached for it. "Don't touch it," she warned him as she pulled the pendant back. "It has nasty effects on anyone it doesn't choose. Since Lindyn is chosen to it, whenever I put it to her head, she turns part wolf." Naruto looked shocked. "But no matter how many times she turns into one, she's still herself on the inside."

"Wow," Naruto commented. "I do have a question though."

"What?"

"Why does Lindyn keep calling Men… I mean, Link, Toki?" he asked.

"Long story short, she had to gather all the heroes from different times and dimensions," Miranda explained. "For some odd reason, they were all named Link, so each one got a nickname. Since he was the Hero of Time, we called him Toki." Naruto chuckled a bit. "Ready to go back?" Naruto nodded as the two got up and started walking back to the house.

The next morning, Link and Lindyn stood on opposite ends of the newly created wall. Negi was in the middle along with Tenten. His Byakugan was active as he was waiting to see when the thieves would come.

"Here they come," Neji told Tenten. Tenten responded by throwing a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it in the air. It exploded in the middle of the air above the wall.

"It's time," Link and Lindyn said at the same time before they started playing the same song that regained Link's memories. With both time and space working together, they were able to create a healing shield right behind the wall. As the whole clan came over the wall, they passed through the shield, causing them to be surrounded in a golden glow. They came out of the barrier with different clothes on and pointed ears. They all forgot what they were there to do and decided to leave for a better life somewhere else with old memories intact.

"That was…easier than expected," Nave told everyone, trying to break the silence of the entire village.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that Menma is actually comes from another dimension, lost all of his memories, then lost all of his new memories, regained the new memories, his descendant came and restored his old memories and identity, and then helped you defend to Village Hidden in the Rice Patties with one song that made his whole clan's old memories return?" Lady Tsunade asked Naruto (who kept his ears covered by his hair), Tenten and Neji, who nodded. "Give me four reasons why I should believe you."

"You guys can come in now!" Naruto yelled at the door. The door opened up to let Link, Lindyn, Miranda (who was now a gray skinned girl wearing a skirt, parka and no mask) and Navi entered the room making Tsunade spit her sake out onto her assistant.

"Name one more reason," Tsunade challenged them.

"Should I?" Naruto asked the others.

"Go for it!" the girls egged him on.

"I don't know…" the guys said at the same time as the girls.

"I'll go ahead and use the girls' advice," Naruto told them. "When Lindyn appeared, she told me something about myself that I didn't even know." He then pushed back his hair to reveal his ears while Tsunade was taking another sip of her sake. She then spit it on her assistant again. "I'm Hylian."

"…Leave me aone," Tsunade finally said as everyone except the assistant left the room as she tried to take another sip of her sake.

"One more thing," Lindyn poked her head through the opened door. "I poisoned your sake." Tsunade then spit out her sake on her assistant for the third time in two minutes. "I'm just kidding." Tsunade prepared a kunai. "I'M LEAVING!" Lindyn moved her head just in time to avoid the flying kunai (which stuck to the wall).

"It was fun meeting you all," Navi said as they all stood in an underground cave. The cave just so happened to be the ruins of the Temple of Time Link remembered coming out of.

"We all have to get going back," Miranda told them.

"But who knows," Link stated. "We may see each other again someday."

"The goddesses do have a way with that," Lindyn agreed. She then doubled over in pain as everyone around her gathered around her. Her right hand started becoming transparent. She noticed this just before it became solid again. "And you have to get back before I disappear completely," she told Link.

"Right away, Lindyn," Link told her as he walked up to the pedestal where the Master Sword was supposed to lay. "Thanks for helping me get my memories back, Naruto, Tenten, Neji. Good bye for now." He then stuck the Master Sword in its rightful place. When he did, the six symbols around the base lit up and made a rainbow tower surrounding Link. It was so dense that you couldn't see through it.

"He's disappearing," Neji reported with the Byakugan activated. Soon after that, the tower ceased to exist and the only thing that signified that Link was there was the Master Sword left in its proper resting place.

"It's our turn, you two," Lindyn said as Navi hid under her hat and Miranda turned back into an imp and slid into Lindyn's shadow. "Good bye and good luck, everyone," she told them as she whipped out her flute. She then started playing a song unlike the one she played to get there. As she continued, a golden glow surrounded her. When it disappeared, there wasn't a trace left of them.

"Do you really think we'll see them again?" Tenten asked no one in particular.

"Of course we will!" Naruto exclaimed as his hair fell over his ears, hiding their true pointed form. "Maybe not today and maybe not next year, but we will defiantly see them again."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Me: FIRE IN THE HOLE! (pushes handle on TNT box, explosion, sleeping Naruto goes flying)**

**Link: Are you sure this is okay?**

**Me: If this doesn't wake him up, I don't know what will. (Naruto falls five feet away, still asleep and without a scratch on him) DANG IT!**

**Link: I think I know what'll get him up. (gets to Naruto's ear) NARUTO, YOU'RE FANGIRLS ARE COMING!**

**Naruto: (wakes up) ! (starts running for the hills)**

**Me: O_O I hate you.**

**Anyways, the inspiration came to me from a 20 second clip I saw on youtube. It was the Japanese version of Naruto and Menma was playing the Song of Time. I thought 'HOLY SH(beep!)T, ZELDA EXISTS IN THE NINJA WORLD! XD' I then decided to write this.**

**Remember, I do NOT own Legend of Zelda or Naruto, but I do own Lindyn and Miranda.**

**Review please. If you're goanna criticize, constructive criticism only, PLEASE!**


End file.
